Pour une histoire de corbeille à fruits
by Shitema 94
Summary: Voici, dans cette fiction, les événements des derniers tomes de "Fruits Basket" réécrit à ma manière. Histoire centrée sur le personnage de Kyô Sôma, et sur sa relation avec Tohru Honda. Couple: Kyô x Tohru
1. Chapitre 1

**Pour une histoire de corbeille de fruits**

« Je ne te pardonnerais pas !... C'est ça, ce que tu veux entendre ? »

Pourquoi Tohru…

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours ainsi… aussi gentille… Surtout avec quelqu'un comme moi… Après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, toi tu te montres constamment gentille à mon égard… Je ne te comprends pas. Je suis responsable de la mort de ta mère, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu ne m'en veux pas… Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

_« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. »_

Elle avait raison de me dire ces mots, tu le sais au fond de toi Tohru. Si Kyôko m'a dit cela, elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Je l'ai laissé mourir… Et pire encore, si elle est morte, c'est de ma faute ! Ma faute ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas saisi l'envergure de la vérité que je viens d'enfin t'avouer. Tu ne comprends pas… Si ta mère est morte, c'est entièrement par ma faute !

« Si jamais elle te l'a vraiment dit, alors… Moi… Je dois… me révolter contre elle ! Parce que sans ça, toi… Tu ne comprendras jamais… A quel point je t'aime ! »

Pourquoi m'avoir dit ces mots à cet instant précis ? Je venais de t'avouer ma responsabilité dans la mort de Kyôko, et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves utile de me dire c'est cela… Tu ne comprends pas… Non, tu ne saisis pas à quel point ce que tu me dis peut me faire souffrir… Je culpabilise déjà assez d'avoir tué la dernière famille qu'il te restait, alors si en plus tu me dis ces choses-là… Comment pourrais-je accepter tes sentiments et vivre normalement avec le poids du remord ? Vivre avec toi alors que je suis responsable de l'accident de ta mère… Non, je n'en ai définitivement pas le droit. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi. Tu mérites un homme capable de te protéger, de veiller sur toi, de te rendre heureuse, de te faire garder ce sourire éclatant que tu arbores si souvent… Je ne te mérite pas, voila tout. Il faudrait que tu t'en aperçoives enfin toi aussi…

« C'est… affligeant ! »

En y repensant, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je savais que j'allais te faire souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Comment te faire renoncer à moi sans cela ? Je pensais qu'en te rejetant, tu finirais par être si blessée que tu te déciderais à aller voir ailleurs… Mais c'était bien mal te connaitre, Tohru. Même après tout ce que je t'ai fait, toi tu désires rester à mes cotés… Je ne m'en suis réellement aperçu que lorsque tu as eu cet accident, avec Akito, au bord de cette falaise…

« Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Tohru ! Reste avec moi ! »

J'avais cru voir ma vie partir en lambeaux à la vue de ton corps inanimé. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre, mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je ne pus rester une seconde de plus debout. Je tombais donc agenouillé près de toi. Je te regardais, mes larmes ont alors commencées à dévaler mes joues sans que je ne les retienne. Je m'étais penché au-dessus de toi, mes larmes retombaient lourdement sur ton corps blessé. Mais rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment-là, seule l'idée de te savoir partir loin de moi m'empêchait de respirer. Je ne m'imaginais pas continuer mon chemin sans toi, que tu ne sois plus de ce monde, que ton existence prenne fin ici alors que tu méritais tellement mieux.

Et c'est alors que j'ai senti ta main qui venait caresser ma joue.

« Je vais… bien… Tout… va… bien… maintenant… »

J'avais eu si peur que tu ne m'abandonnes, que tu ne partes définitivement… Si tu savais Tohru… Ça avait été affreux ces quelques secondes qui avaient précédées le moment où je t'avais finalement retrouvé, Yuki étant déjà à tes cotés. Pendant tout le trajet depuis la maison de Shiguré, j'avais complètement paniqué. Je présentais la pire, j'étais paniqué. Mais sentir la chaleur de ta main sur ma joue, dans cet effleurement aussi faible que tendre, mon cœur s'était à nouveau emballé. Mais de soulagement cette fois. Tu étais toujours là, toujours près de moi, toujours dans ce monde… Oh ce que je pouvais être heureux, c'était merveilleux…

Ta main avait faibli et avait commencé à retomber vers le sol, mais je l'avais arrêté en la serrant dans la mienne. Je sentais que tu étais encore faible.

« Arrête… »

« Non… Ça va. »

« S'il te plait… Ne dis rien. »

Et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je m'étais penché vers toi et avais délicatement déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, dans une douce caresse désespérée. Je t'avais cru morte pendant un instant, alors je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Je laissais parler mon cœur. La seule chose qui m'importait était que tu étais vivante. Vivante. Ce mot sonnait si bien. J'étais vraiment heureux, et en même temps si étourdi. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulés en si peu de temps… Je t'avais avoué la vérité sur l'accident de Kyôko, tu m'avais clairement exprimé tes sentiments, j'avais fui et t'avais repoussé, et tu avais eu cet accident… C'en était un peu trop pour moi. Il fallait que je respire un instant.

Puis, une ambulance appelée par Yuki était arrivée en trombe peu de temps après. Ils t'avaient embarqué sur leur brancard, direction l'hôpital le plus proche. Et moi, dans tout ça, j'étais resté bêtement planté sur place, te regardant t'éloigner au son du gyrophare. Je n'avais pas eu la force de bouger, mais j'avais quand même eu la force de me trainer péniblement jusque dans ma chambre dans la maison de Shiguré. J'aimais bien m'y isoler lorsque je voulais être un peu seul. Je m'étais assis au bord de la fenêtre et l'avais ouverte. La nuit était assez belle ce soir, c'était assez paradoxal tout de même. Toi, tu étais à l'hôpital, dans un état grave, et la lune brillait avec tant d'ardeurs que c'en était magnifique. Je n'osais pas croire que le monde continuait de tourner alors que toi tu allais si mal…

Mon monde à moi ne tournait plus vraiment. Plus sans toi. Plus sans le soleil qui l'anime.

Mais mes états d'âmes me paraissaient bien dérisoires. L'important c'était toi. Et de te savoir dans ce lit d'hôpital me donnait envie de cogner de toutes mes forces contre quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un. Mais je me contrôlais tout de même, je renvoyais toute ma colère et la peur que j'avais ressenti en plein sur moi-même. Après tout, si tu allais si mal, c'étais entièrement ma faute une nouvelle fois. Il fallait croire qu'après avoir conduit Kyôko à la mort, il fallait que toi aussi tu la frôles de si près... J'étais peut-être la cause de tout ça, après tout. J'apportais peut-être la malchance à tout ceux qui m'approchait, ou peut-être seulement les personnes de ta famille.

Une pensée me vint soudain, comme une illumination, comme si au fond de moi je l'avais toujours su… Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, pour ton bien.

Oui… C'était ça la solution. Pour ta propre santé, il fallait que je ne t'approche plus. Cette pensée me donna un goût amer, mes yeux se tournèrent vers l'astre brillant au-dessus de nos têtes. Malgré mes sentiments, il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, pour que plus jamais tu ne souffres à cause de moi. Ça me tuait de ne songer ne serais-ce qu'un instant que je ne croiserais plus tes prunelles chocolat… Mais il le fallait. Je ne voulais plus assister à la vue de ton corps blessé, je ne voulais plus voir tes larmes, ou ne serais-ce que ton air triste… Sans moi, j'étais persuadé que tout irait bien mieux pour toi, que plus rien ne pourrait t'arriver. Oui, j'avais pris ma décision : il fallait que je parte.

Et puis, à ce moment-là, sans que je ne le prévoie, Yuki entra précipitamment dans la pièce, l'air furieux.

« Pourquoi… t'es pas venu à l'hôpital ? T'es si bien que ça, ici ? 'Y a pas à dire ! T'es vraiment un idiot ! »

« Je me moque de ce que tu peux dire ! Ça ne changera rien ! Ma présence l'a fait souffrir. Je suis incapable de la protéger. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui restes auprès d'elle. »

Sans que je ne m'y attende, Yuki m'avait violement frappé au visage, me projetant près du mur.

« Tu es 'incapable de la protéger' ! 'Protéger' ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ? »

Yuki me fixait avec un tel regard haineux, que j'en fus vraiment surpris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sortir autant de ces gonds, c'en était presque effrayant.

« Que tu dois la rattraper quand elle tombe d'une falaise ? Que tu n'es content que si tu peux lui éviter en beauté de se faire écraser par une bagnole ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses ? Alors comme ça, tu te prends pour un super-héros, hein ! Mais tu n'es qu'un petit chat idiot !

« Quoi ? La ferme ! Tu crois que c'est cause de qui, tout ça ? Moi je voulais être comme toi ! Toi qui es toujours si parfait, si impeccable ! Oui ! Je voulais seulement… Etre… comme toi ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Sans que je ne puisse l'esquiver, Yuki m'avait fermement plaqué contre le mur, prêt à me frapper une nouvelle fois.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Mais… Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes ! C'est… C'est moi ! C'est moi… qui voulais être… comme toi ! »

J'étais resté ébahi, tandis que Yuki relâchait peu à peu la prise qu'il avait sur moi. Je n'en revenais pas… M'étais-je trompé à ce point sur lui ? N'avais-je pas vu la vérité qui se cachait derrière ces traits si parfaits ? N'avais-je pas vu la rancœur qui habitait le cœur du « Prince » ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui voulais être comme toi ! Et toi… tu dis ça comme ça ? Et devant moi en plus ! Tu te moques de moi ? »

Yuki m'avait alors complètement relâché, mais j'étais resté pétrifier par la surprise, assis contre le mur.

« Toi tu es Kyô, et moi… Je ne peux être… personne d'autre que Yuki ! Et ça, il a bien fallu que je l'accepte… pour continuer à avancer ! »

Je le voyais serrer les poings, dans un état d'énervement extrême. Yuki avait alors violement exprimé sa folie furieuse en frappant le mur de son pied.

« Mais tu l'as protégée ! Tu l'as même merveilleusement protégée ! Elle te disait 'Je suis heureuse' ! 'Je suis contente' ! Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose ! Et ça ne fait peut-être pas de toi un super-héros ! Mais à tes cotés, Tohru… Elle… Elle souriait tout le temps ! Crois-tu que si j'avais été à ta place… c'aurait été pareil ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a des choses que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ! Alors ça suffit maintenant ! Ouvre les yeux… Et arrête de la faire pleurer ! Regarde les choses en face bon sang ! »

Le silence s'était abattu après la tirade de Yuki. Je n'osais pas déglutir, ni même faire un mouvement. Peut-être avait-il raison, après tout… ? Peut-être que ma vision de la manière dont je me dois de la protéger est erronée ? Peut-être que j'ai tout faux depuis le début…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller, hein ? Espèce de chat débile ! Vas-y ! C'est ton idole qui te l'ordonne ! »

Yuki semblait véritablement furieux, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Peut-être avait-il enfin extériorisé toutes ces peurs et son ressentiment dans les paroles qu'il venait de me lancer. Il semblait vraiment me penser complètement idiot. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas laisser insulter comme cela, mais les temps n'étaient pas normaux. Et je devais bien admettre qu'il avait raison, cette satanée souris… Ça m'en coûtait de me dire ça, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, je ne devais plus fuir. Si les pensées de Yuki s'avéraient exactes, alors Tohru avait besoin de moi… Et j'avais encore plus besoin d'elle. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais il m'aurait été difficile de m'éloigner d'elle si j'avais suivi mon raisonnement. Comment aurais-je pu faire pour vivre sans elle ? Vivre sans son sourire si doux, sans sa voix si mélodieuse, sa maladresse, sans toutes ces petites attentions innocentes et sa gentillesse… Non, vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu. Ça aurait été insupportable d'être ainsi éloigner d'elle, je ne m'en rendais compte maintenant que j'avais l'esprit plus clair. Yuki avait raison…

Sans un regard pour lui, je me précipitais à l'extérieur, déterminé, marchant droit vers l'hôpital.

Maintenant… Il faut que je commence à avancer…

J'avais eu beau tout faire pour aller voir Tohru à l'hôpital, mais j'avais négligé deux petits problèmes… Que Saki et Arisa se mettraient en travers de mon chemin.

Elles m'ont passé un savon monumental, m'ont traité de tous les noms, ont même menacés de me frapper avec une batte. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elles m'ont mis la responsabilité de l'accident de Tohru sur le dos. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que tout était de ma faute…

Bien entendu, Yuki y a ajouté son petit grain de sable, et la machine s'est encore plus emballée. Je me suis donc retrouvé interdit d'aller la voir. Mais j'ai tout de même appris quelque chose de très important de la bouche de Saki… Tohru ne m'en veut absolument pas. Alors là, je ne comprenais pas. Elle ne m'en voulait pas ? Mais c'était complètement absurde ! Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, et elle ne m'en veut toujours pas ? Alors là, j'étais perdu. Elle était vraiment le genre de fille innocente mais en même temps si angélique. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre sa candeur finirait par la perdre ou la faire souffrir. Mais je me dis que de toute manière je serais là près d'elle, et que je ferais tout pour lui éviter cela, qu'importe ce qu'il faudrait faire. Alors ce n'était pas deux grades du corps comme Saki et Arisa qui allaient me décourager ! Non, j'étais déterminé. Rien ne pourrait m'arrêter et se mettre en travers de ma route.

« Je crois qu'il est temps… que j'assume mes actes… »

Je m'étais détourné de la porte de la chambre de Tohru, lorsque Hatsuharu m'avait alors dit quelque chose de très véridique…

« Alors tu vas les écouter ? Tu n'iras pas la voir ? Kyô… Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

Une seule réponse me vint à l'esprit. La réponse qui reflétait parfaitement la réalité.

« Je sais… »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pour une histoire de corbeille de fruits**

_« Je pense que tu as bien d'autres choses à faire… N'est-ce pas ? »_

Les paroles de Saki tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Oui, c'était vrai, il me restait une chose dont je devais m'occuper avant de ne pouvoir seulement envisager d'aller voir Tohru. Une chose importante, mais dont je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être est-ce toi, Tohru, qui guide mes pas et me donne la force et le courage qui me font tant défauts…

Dans tous les cas, il me faut y aller. Il me faut l'affronter. C'est nécessaire aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire marche-arrière.

Pour toi.

Oui, pour toi je serais prêt à tout.

_Ça parait si facile… Le but à atteindre, la solution pour y parvenir… Tout semble si simple ! Il me suffit de faire face une fois pour toutes ! C'est tout ! Seulement, tout ça… _

J'étais finalement arrivé à destination. Devant l'endroit où je ne voulais plus revenir. La maison qui abritait tant de haine et de rancœur… J'étais devant la porte, comme pétrifié.

_C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire… _

La tête baissée, j'essayais de puiser dans mes dernières réserves de courage. C'était vraiment dur, je restais comme bloqué sur place. Pourtant, il fallait que je franchisse enfin cette porte, que j'affronte l'être qui me détestait par-dessus tout… Celui qui m'a toujours haït malgré nos liens. Il fallait pourtant que je le fasse, je le devais.

_Je commence déjà à me sentir mal alors que je ne suis même pas encore entré… _

Je me suis enfin décidé… A affronter mon père…

_Tout… ira bien… maintenant._

Ton image me revenait en tête. Oui, je savais que je pouvais avoir foi en l'avenir. Que désormais je n'étais plus seul, que tu étais là, près de moi…

Alors je saisis la poignée, et la poussait.

Une domestique m'avait emmenée jusqu'à lui. Je le voyais de dos, assis dans son fauteuil, face à la télévision.

« Euh… Monsieur ? »

Au son de la voix de la domestique, il avait tourné la tête et m'avait aperçu. J'avais vu l'horreur s'installer dans ses yeux. Il se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil pour me faire face, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

« Que… Qui vous a permis de le laisser entrer ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu m'entends ? »

Je l'avais laissé débiter ces paroles, sachant qu'il m'accueillerait de toute manière ainsi. J'étais resté stoïque malgré les mots qu'il m'adressait. Après tout, il me haïssait.

« Quand je pense… que tu oses… venir ici comme si de rien n'était ! »

Je gardais mon calme pour lui répondre. Je ne devais pas flancher. C'est d'une voix éteinte que je lui répondis.

« En général… tu n'es pas censé être au bureau à cette heure-ci… comme n'importe quel salarié ? »

« Tais-toi ! Je préférerais être au travail… C'est seulement… Mais il arrive que je sois trop mal pour y aller, alors je suis obligé de prendre congé ! Et… à qui la faute, d'après toi ? »

L'aversion dans le ton de sa voix ne m'avait nullement surpris. J'y étais habitué de sa part.

« Tu insinues… que c'est à cause de moi ? »

Mes paroles n'avaient rien d'accusatrices, je voulais simplement qu'il dise à haute voix ce que je savais depuis tellement longtemps déjà. Je voulais l'entendre de lui-même, qu'il ne me le dise de vive voix.

« Mais évidemment ! Après tant d'années, tu pourrais au moins reconnaitre que c'est toi… qui as tué ta mère ! »

Ces paroles étaient enfin sorties, tranchantes, me blessant au plus profond de moi-même. Je le savais pourtant, mais l'entendre… cela était différent. Surtout venant de la bouche de son père…

« Et cesse de croire que tu resteras impuni… parce que tu ne l'as pas tuée de tes propres mains ! »

_Je me sens mal… Toute cette haine… toute cette rancœur, accumulées contre moi… C'est comme un poison mortel… se répandant dans mes veines. Allez, courage !_

Les mots que j'allais prononcés allaient le soulager, lui, je le savais. C'est pour cela que je le faisais. Je ne supportais plus toute cette haine qui l'habitait, je devais faire de mon mieux pour l'en libérer.

« Tu as… raison… Tout est… de ma faute… »

Le visage éberlué de mon géniteur m'avait fait espérer que mes mots avaient touchés leur but, qu'ils l'avaient soulagé quelque part.

« … Ah… Ha Ha ! Ha Ha Ha ! Il l'a reconnu… Il l'a enfin avoué ! Enfin ! Et j'ai tout entendu ! Eh ! Vous aussi vous l'avez entendu, non ? »

La réponse incertaine de la domestique face à la folie de mon père m'avait convaincu qu'il avait perdu la tête d'une certaine manière. Et cela me désolait de le voir ainsi.

« Alors contactez la demeure principale ! Dépêchez-vous ! Je veux qu'il soit enfermé tout de suite ! Ah… Oui ! Le moment est venu de prendre tes responsabilités ! Jamais plus tu ne sortiras ! »

Et il riait. Il se réjouissait de me savoir enfermé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter le fait de me savoir en liberté après ce que je lui avais fait subir. J'avais gâché sa vie, ça il me l'avait assez répéter. Mais je ne pouvais accepter cela. Non, c'était totalement impensable.

« Ça… C'est hors de question ! »

Les mots étaient sortis, francs et fermes. Je ne pouvais me laisser enfermer, c'était une des rares choses pour laquelle je me battrais. Je savais en plus que tu m'attendais, toi, l'ange qui m'a sauvé… Je ne comptais pas te laisser souffrir en me faisant enfermer dans cette stupide maison du Chat. C'est pour toi que je fais tout cela, Tohru… Et aussi pour moi. Pour toi et moi.

« Quoi qu'il arrive… Je ne me laisserai pas emprisonner… dans cette maison ! »

Ma voix était devenue froide, mon ton à la limite du cassant. J'étais catégorique : rien ni personne ne pourrait m'y enfermer. Cette maison du Chat… je ne les laisserai pas m'y emprisonner. Quoi que je doive faire, je le ferais. Cette décision était définitive, je ne reviendrai jamais sur ma résolution. Qu'importe ce qui puisse m'arriver, tout serait mieux que cette satanée demeure du Chat. Tout mais pas ça. Tohru comptait sur moi, avait besoin de moi, je ne comptais pas l'abandonner maintenant que je savais mes sentiments partagés. Rien ne me séparerait plus d'elle. Non, rien ni personne, qu'importe ce qu'il me faudrait endurer ou surmonter.

Non, rien ne m'en empêchera.

« Je vivrai désormais… à 'l'extérieur'. Et si je suis venu ici… c'était pour te l'annoncer. »

_Je… tremble…_

_Pourquoi ais-je tant de mal à dire ça ? Pourtant c'est tellement normal. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage… de l'affronter. _

_Elle m'a toujours soutenu… Pas une fois… Elle ne s'est moquée de moi… Ou n'a baissé les bras… A chaque fois, elle m'a tendu la main…_

_Elle m'est… si précieuse._

Les paroles sortirent toutes seules de ma bouche, sans que je n'aie à chercher mes mots.

« Il y a quelqu'un… auprès de qui… je voudrais… rester pour toujours… Mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois… que tu seras pardonné si facilement ? Tu crois que tu peux être puni de façon 'ordinaire' ?… Que tu pourras vivre à l'extérieur ? »

Son visage avait changé d'expression. Du soulagement, il était passé à une fureur sans nom. J'aurais pourtant dû savoir que cela se passerait ainsi… Que malgré l'aveu de mes tords, il ne me laisserait pas en paix si aisément. Que l'idée même que je puisse vivre en liberté lui inspire une telle horreur et une telle répugnance.

« Ça jamais ! Je ne le tolèrerai pas ! Tu dois payer pour tes crimes ! Tu m'entends ? Il faut que ta souffrance compense tout ce que j'ai perdu ! »

Je restais bouche bée devant tant de dégout et de haine à mon égard.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ma vie est détruite ? Pourquoi je vis dans la honte ? »

Son regard haineux ancré dans le mien me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour que mon propre père me déteste à ce point ? Il m'avait toujours haï, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état… Il semblait avoir complètement perdu toute raison.

« Parce que tu es né ! Parce qu'elle… t'a mis au monde ! Jamais je ne pardonnerai ça, nom de Dieu ! Jamais ! Disparaissez… Tous les deux, vous faites tout… pour souiller mon honneur ! »

Je restai abasourdi. Un souvenir me revint en mémoire, une scène de mon enfance...

_« Disparaissez… disparaissez tous les deux ! »_

« C'est toi-même qui l'as dit… n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as dit ça à ma mère ! »

Oui, cela me revenait. Je revoyais très clairement ma mère, agenouillée près de moi, alors que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Mon père, nous surplombant, prononçant ces quelques mots d'un ton acerbe.

Au son de mes paroles accusatrices, mon père sembla devenir davantage furieux. Il se jeta sur moi, et m'attrapa de toutes ses forces par le col de ma chemise, en me hurlant des paroles au visage.

« Tu oses rejeter la responsabilité sur moi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui l'as poussé à faire ça ! C'est à cause de toi si elle est morte ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi… si elle a donné naissance à un monstre, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est toi le responsable ! »

_Je ne pouvais pas y croire… _

_Tu étais donc si malheureuse ? Ça devait être très dur pour toi… D'endurer seule… toute cette souffrance… Pour moi, qui n'étais encore qu'un gamin… cette situation était bien trop difficile à appréhender. Je ne prétends pas… que je l'aurais comprise en grandissant mais… maintenant que tu es morte… je ne peux plus rien faire… pour t'aider… _

_J'aurais voulu… que tu vives. Enfin… Enfin j'arrive à avoir cette pensée ! Hélas c'est bien trop tard… J'aurais tellement voulu… que tu sois encore là ! Que tu ne m'abandonnes pas ! Si seulement tu étais là, Maman…_

Saisi d'une force soudaine, je repoussais mon père, le faisant lâcher à moitié la prise qu'il avait toujours sur moi. J'étais déterminé, mais mon regard reflétait toute la tristesse que je ressentais en cet instant. Je ne voyais même pas le regard d'effroi que mon père me lançait.

« Mais je ne baisserai pas… les bras… comme ça. Quoi qu'il m'arrive… je ne renoncerai plus. Je ferai tout pour vivre, du mieux possible. »

« Tout… Tout ça n'est que… »

Je le sentis tenter de raffermir sa prise sur mon col de chemise, mais je décidai de ne plus me laisser faire.

« Lâche-moi… »

Suite à ma tentative de me détacher de sa prise légèrement, je vis son visage se tordre de terreur, les yeux emplis de frayeur. Il se mit à hurler sans que je ne sache ce qui lui prenait. Je le fixai avec la plus grande incompréhension.

« Aaah ! Il va me tuer ! Au… Au secours ! Il va me tueeer ! Il va me tuer ! Il va me tuer ! Il va me tueeer ! »

Je finis par le lâcher, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses cris paniqués ne me rendirent que plus amer. Pourquoi me détestait-il autant ? Pourquoi lui inspirais-je tant de peur ? Pourquoi… ?

Je finis par murmurer ces quelques mots à son attention, en lui tournant le dos. Je n'avais pas la force de le regarder en face après ça.

« Je… reviendrai… »

Sur ce, je commençai à prendre la direction de la sortie, en entendant malgré moi les cris désespérés de mon père. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus rester sous le même toit que cet homme.

« Ah… Attends ! Eh ! Moi vivant… jamais tu ne seras pardonné, tu m'entends ? Absolument jamais ! »

Le son de sa voix me parvenait de moins en moins distinctivement à mesure que je m'éloignais de cette demeure. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de m'aérer l'esprit et surtout les pensées. Affronter mon père avait été bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais j'y étais parvenu… Non sans blessures… Mais je savais que c'était une étape importante qui me mènerait à l'avènement d'une nouvelle vie, une vie de liberté et de joie… Une vie avec Tohru…

_La solution qui me permettrait de dénouer cette situation… doit être extrêmement simple elle aussi… mais il faudra certainement longtemps avant de parvenir à la trouver. Il faut que je persévère… _

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois y arriver…_

En sortant de chez mon père, sur le chemin, j'avais croisé Kisa accompagnée par Hiro. Elle m'avait surpris par sa gentillesse envers moi. J'avais pris la décision de m'ouvrir aux autres, d'arrêter de sans cesse les repousser. Je ne voulais plus vivre ainsi, je devais faire des efforts pour me sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'étais efforcé de demeurer.

En voyant Kisa si gentille avec moi, pendant un court instant, j'avais cru avoir des hallucinations : ton image s'était superposée à la sienne. Probablement dû à un trouble passager de mon esprit. Néanmoins cela m'avait assez perturbé, et m'avait aussi permis de m'apercevoir d'une chose essentielle…

Mon regard s'était empli d'un sentiment nouveau… Un sentiment si doux mais en même temps si douloureux : le manque.

_Je veux la voir…_

_Je veux te voir…_

Peu après, j'étais parti à l'hôpital afin de pouvoir te voir. J'attendais ce moment, je l'appréhendais. Mais j'étais à la fois si impatient de pouvoir revoir ce visage que rien d'autre ne m'importait. Cependant, j'avais omis un petit détail… Et un petit détail de choix !

« Ouah tu tires une de ces têtes ! Ça fait peur à voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Yuki avait le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. C'est Arisa et Saki qui se chargèrent de mettre les choses au clair.

« Eh bien disons que, comme il insistait pour aller voir Tohru à l'hôpital… »

« Nous avons été obligées de lui révéler la vérité… Et voila ! »

Arisa se sentit obligée d'expliciter un peu les choses… et d'enfoncer le couteau encore d'avantage dans la plaie par la même occasion !

« Tohru ne veut pas te voir ! Vu ? »

J'étais resté complètement choqué par cette révélation. Comment ça, elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Que cela signifiait-il ? Pourquoi ? Que lui avais-je fait ?

« Minute, minute, minute ! Vous êtes vraiment sérieuses là ? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas… »

« Se moquer ? Tu me crois réellement capable de déformer les sentiments de Tohru… uniquement pour me moquer de toi ? Tu penses vraiment que moi… j'oserais faire ça ? Tu es bien loin du compte… mon pauvre ! »

Saki avait toujours eut le don de me faire peur, parfois…

« Vous savez… Je suis d'accord avec vous… J'ai bien vu que dès que Tohru entend parler de Kyô, elle panique complètement ! »

Qu'avait-elle dit, cette satanée souris ?

« Quoi ? »

« Ça montre bien qu'elle ne veut pas le voir… Ou plutôt que… Tohru pense… que Kyô l'a jetée ! »

Cette révélation m'avait transcendé. Comment ça, elle pensait que je l'avais rejeté ? Mais c'est quoi ces bêtises ?

« Honte sur toi ! »

La saleté de souris avait toujours les mots pour m'enfoncer de plus belle.

« Mais pourquoi ? », me surpris-je à hurler.

« Après ce que tu lui as dit, tu te poses encore la question ? »

« 'Hors de ma vue', voila à quoi équivalent tes paroles ! »

Je paniquais.

« Mais ça va pas ? J'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! Faut absolument que la voie ! Je dois lui expliquer ! Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, bon sang ? »

« On s'en fout de tes états d'âmes ! Tout ce qu'on voit, nous, c'est que t'as fait pleurer Tohru ! Et ça, ça nous plaît pas du tout ! Pigé ? Imbécile ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu Arisa autant en colère. C'était à la limite de l'effrayant.

_Autrement dit, tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est me punir ?_

« Et t'avise pas d'aller la voir à l'hôpital, sinon… Je t'arrache les yeux ! »

« Hum… Tu vas faire ça avec quoi ? »

« Vous en faites pas un peu trop là ?

Yuki nous sortit de notre petite dispute.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… Tohru sort bientôt de l'hôpital, tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher ! »

« Elle sort bientôt… de l'hôpital ? »

« Tu vas bientôt pouvoir l'avoir pour toi tout seul, alors… tu peux bien patienter encore un peu, non ? Pour le moment, 'elle est encore à tout le monde'… Quelle charmante forme d'égoïsme, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le petit sourire en coin de cette souris ne m'avait rien dit de bon.

« Ça n'a rien de charmant ! »

Puis le découragement m'avait vite envahi.

« Zut ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ce que je ressens… »

« Tu m'excuseras mais, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de chercher à te comprendre un jour ! »

Tous les autres avaient eu vite fait de me laisser seul.

_Bon, alors… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ? _

_Franchement, quel choc ! D'un coté, je comprends qu'elle ait pu mal interpréter mes paroles… _

_Mais si je ne l'aimais pas… je ne l'aurais jamais embrassée !_

J'étais en route pour la maison de mon maitre, lorsque je suis tombé sur une personne bien particulière juste devant le portail.

« Akito ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu as des choses à voir avec mon maitre ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Akito m'avait parlé avec son habituelle indifférence, cependant malgré cela j'avais perçu comme une différence dans son comportement. Cela m'intriguait. Et puis, il fallait que je lui fasse part de ma résolution de ne pas me laisser enfermer dans la maison du Chat.

« Attend ! Attend ! J'ai à te parler ! »

« Eh ben moi, non ! Dorénavant… tu peux vivre… comme bon te semble ! »

Ces paroles m'avaient chamboulé. Qu'entendait-il par 'comme bon te semble' ? Etais-je réellement libre ? Enfin libéré de la perspective de l'enfermement qui pesait sur moi ?

« … hein ? Ça… ça veut dire que… »

« Je viens de te le dire… non ? Alors ne m'oblige pas à répéter deux fois la même chose, compris ? »

« Tiens ? »

Une voix me fit reporter mon attention vers l'entrée de la maison. Saki se tenait sur le perron. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

« Tu t'en vas déjà… Aki ? »

Je vis Akito se raidir. Comment Saki pouvait-elle oser aussi impunément d'appeler Akito par un tel surnom ? Le monde ne tournait plus très rond…

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler… comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est trop mignon ! Aie un peu plus confiance en toi ! »

Je décidais de m'inclure à la conversation. Une question occupait mes pensées.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

« Eh bien… Je suis venue remercier ton maitre d'avoir rendu visite à Tohru. M. Kazuma est si gentil… »

Je vis mon maitre sortir à son tour de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si toute cette scène était naturelle et habituelle. Mais elle ne l'était en rien ! Saki venue rendre visite à mon maitre, Akito qui se faisait appeler par un petit surnom ridicule, et moi… Moi, perdu dans cette espèce de monde parallèle…

« Aah enfin… Te voila, Kyô ! »

« D'où… d'où il sort ? »

« Je vais refaire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé… »

« Oui, merci. »

_Mais c'est qu'elle s'y croit encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici, bon sang ?_

Une fois Saki partit dans la maison, mon maitre se tourna vers moi.

« On m'a tout raconté, tu sais… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Tu es bien allé voir ton père pour discuter, non ? »

Cette réponse me surpris. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de cela ?

« M. Akito aussi… a été mis au courant. Et il m'a promis que cette maison… serait bel et bien démolie ! »

Nous regardions la silhouette d'Akito s'éloigner de la maison. Et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles… Venais-je vraiment d'entendre cela ? N'avais-je pas encore halluciné ?

« Hélas… Faire changer d'avis ton père ou les membres de la famille Sôma… ne sera pas aussi aisé… que de détruire cette maison ! En tout cas… tu as franchi une étape ! »

Il déposa sa main sur le haut de ma tête, avec le genre de sourire comme j'avais eu peu l'occasion d'en voir au cours de ma vie.

« Et je suis fier de toi… »

Ces mots me touchèrent comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Entendre de la bouche de son père adoptif combien il est fier de ce que vous avez accompli, cela reste quand même quelque chose d'extraordinaire… En tout cas, pour moi ça l'est…

L'arrivée de Saki cassa brutalement ce moment.

« Que diriez-vous de venir vous installer à l'intérieur pour parler ? Vous serez plus à l'aise… »

« Ah ! Tu as raison ! »

J'ai appris que peu de temps après, Kuréno avait quitté la demeure des Sôma et n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire. Il avait dit que si tout le monde faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, que cela lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Et ça m'a fait rire !

On voit bien des gens égoïstes… à en mourir ! Alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas d'autres qui ne pensent jamais à eux-mêmes ? Hein, pourquoi pas ?

Je pense que c'est bien possible, non ?

D'après ces mêmes sources, il se serait passé quelque chose entre lui et Arisa… Mais reste à savoir quoi ! Ils sont tellement discrets tous les deux… Je pense que je n'en saurais probablement pas plus… Enfin, en tout cas pour l'instant !

Qui sait…

Quelques jours après.

Alors que nous étions au lycée, la souris et moi, nous avons appris de la bouche d'Hatsuharu une nouvelle bien surprenante.

« Akito… veut nous parler ? »

La satanée souris ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Enfin, je suis dans le même cas…

« Oui… il a convoqué tout le monde sans exception ! »

« Même moi ? Le Chat ? »

« Ouais… On doit se rendre à la demeure principale. »

« Quand ça ? »

« La semaine prochaine. »

Je restai silencieux, écoutant attentivement l'échange.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il a à nous dire ? »

« Pas du tout… Mais… vu à quel point il a changé ces derniers temps, ce sera peut-être… une bonne nouvelle ! »

« C'est vrai… qu'on ne le reconnait plus… »

_Depuis ce qui s'est passé… On dirait qu'il livre bataille…_

« Même les domestiques sont déconcertés par son comportement, alors… bien fait pour lui ! »

« Certes. »

« Mais… contre quoi lutte t-il tout seul ? »

« Et Shiguré, comment il va ? »

« Shiguré ? Il n'est souvent pas à la maison… »

Moment de silence.

« Ah ! »

« Aaaah… »

« Quoi ? »

Il semblerait que la satanée souris et Hatsuharu aient compris quelque chose qui semble m'échapper…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Shiguré ? »

« Comment dire… Euh… Au fait ! J'ai failli oublier ! Mais quand j'ai entendu ta voix de crétin ça m'est revenu… »

« Oh ça va ! T'en as jamais marre de te moquer de moi ? »

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire comme bêtise Hatsuharu parfois.

« Ooh ! Vraiment… je suis désolé ! »

Et voila que la souris s'en mêle aussi… Allez, qu'il le crache son morceau ! Bon sang ce qu'il peut être énervant parfois avec son air supérieur de 'Prince' collé au visage ! Ça a le don de m'énerver assez vite…

« Allez, c'est bon, là ! Dis-moi ce que t'as à me dire ! »

« C'est demain que Tohru sort de l'hôpital. »

Ah, pour une fois qu'il ne dit pas que des choses inintéressantes ! Demain ? C'est court comme délai, j'aurais bien aimé être au courant de cela avant. Au moins pour avoir l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'en réalité je l'aime à un tel point que je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle ? Que le simple fait de la voir sourire est pour moi le plus beau de tous les cadeaux ? Qu'elle sache combien elle me manque depuis qu'elle est dans ce satané hôpital… Qu'elle m'a mal compris, que je n'ai jamais voulu la rejeter, mais que je ne sais pas comment exprimer mes sentiments aussi bien qu'elle est capable de le faire… Que par son entrée dans ma vie, elle m'a irrémédiablement changé… Qu'aujourd'hui je ne souhaite plus qu'une unique chose : rester auprès d'elle pour toujours…

Alors je n'avais que quelques mots à adresser à cette saleté de souris…

« T'aurais pu me le dire avant ? »

« Excuse-moi… Je suis vraiiiiment désolé ! »

Je n'avais pas écouté ces soi-disant paroles d'excuses, j'avais tout de suite détalé. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant sa sortie de l'hôpital.

J'allais enfin te revoir.

Et j'allais avoir l'occasion de tout expliquer, de dissiper tous ces malentendus.

_Il était temps…_

Le lendemain, j'étais en route pour aller chercher Tohru à l'hôpital. J'avais au préalable demandé la permission à Arisa et à Saki d'aller la chercher, et elles avaient finis par accepter, après m'avoir fait mille reproches. Mais cela ne m'avait pas découragé, je devais lui parler. Je devais tout lui dire. Et c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… Ou presque…

_J'suis hyper tendu ! J'comprends pas… Je vais enfin pouvoir la revoir pourtant ! Nooon ! Ça serait à cause de ça… si je suis si tendu ? Franchement, c'est pas le top, là ! _

_Encore heureux que Yuki ne soit pas là pour voir ça !_

Un peu plus tôt, c'était lui qui m'avait rappelé que j'allais être en retard.

« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Quoi ? », avais-je dit en sursautant.

« Si tu veux pas être en retard, t'as intérêt à partir maintenant ! Tu vas bien chercher Tohru, non ? »

« … Et toi ? »

« Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas gêner vos retrouvailles ! »

« Bah ! »

« De toute façon, moi aussi… j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. »

Sur le moment, je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien être. J'ai su plus tard que cela avait un rapport avec la belle Machi… Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

« Bon courage ! Et surtout, sois comme d'habitude ! Un idiot ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! »

Normalement, j'aurais eu envie de l'étriper pour m'avoir dit cela. Mais aujourd'hui, trop de question envahissaient mes pensées pour que je fasse attention à notre rivalité. Alors, ma colère passait au second plan.

'_Comme d'habitude'… Mais, j'suis comment 'd'habitude' ? Et avec elle, je me comportais comment, avant ? Ouh là ! Je sais plus où j'en suis moi ! _

_Au fait, et elle… Est-ce qu'elle m'accueillera comme avant ? Il s 'est passé tant de choses… En plus, elle croit que je l'ai laissée tomber… _

Je marchai toujours droit dans la direction de l'hôpital.

_Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment… comme avant ? _

_Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je l'aime ? _

_Qu'est-ce qui me plait chez elle ? _

_Et dans quelle mesure ?_

Absent, je tournai la tête sur ma droite. Et c'est là que j'aperçus à quelques mètres de moi Arisa accompagnée par Saki. Arisa me lança un regard qui semblait signifier qu'elle m'attendait, mais qu'à la fois elle pensait que je n'aurais pas le cran de venir. Puis, elle et Saki firent un signe à une personne de venir les rejoindre.

Je tournai les yeux vers la personne qui arrivait auprès d'elles.

Et par je-ne-sais quel miracle, toutes mes peurs, toutes mes craintes et mes questionnements disparurent d'un seul coup, balayés à la vue de cette personne. Cette si simple personne, mais qui représente tellement à mes yeux. Cette fille que je n'aurais jamais pensée si spéciale. Celle qui a eu le pouvoir de me changer, de changer ma vision de tout ce qui m'entoure. Elle a tant fait pour moi que je ne saurais par quoi commencer si je devais la remercier. Celle pour qui je suis prêt à tout, celle qui me fait perdre la tête, et celle qui m'est si chère. Sans elle, je ne saurais quoi devenir. Elle est la lumière sur mon chemin assombri, mon phare au loin dans la mer déchainée, la force qui me ramène toujours vers le droit chemin quand je menace de dériver, celle sur qui je peux compter. Elle est tout pour moi, et plus encore. Je ne saurais comment le lui exprimer, mais c'est ce que je ressens. C'est pour cette raison, et tant d'autres, que je ne pourrais jamais la laisser s'éloigner, même si c'est une demande égoïste. J'ai besoin d'elle, tout simplement. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Près d'elle, je suis complet pour la première fois de ma vie. Elle est ce que je possède de plus cher, de plus beau, elle est mon tout. Elle est mon opposée, mais qui me complète si merveilleusement bien.

Et c'est à ce moment-ci qu'elle tourna enfin les yeux dans ma direction, et qu'elle m'aperçut.

_Ah !_

_En fait…_

_Tout ça n'a absolument… aucune importance…_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime… _

_Tout simplement…_

« Tohru… »

_A en mourir !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pour une histoire de corbeille de fruits**

Chapitre 3: Savoir laisser parler son cœur, savoir accepter que les choses changent.

« Tohru… »

Je t'aime…

A en mourir !

Un regard dans ma direction, et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir des larmes commencées à remplir ses yeux, que déjà elle prenait la fuite en courant à vive allure dans la direction opposée !

Je m'agenouillai au sol, dépité.

« Waouh ! Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça ! Quelle rapidité ! »

J'eus la sensation qu'Arisa et Saki avaient décidées de m'enfoncer encore d'avantage avec leurs sarcasmes.

« C'est à s'en tordre de rire ! »

« Oui, à en mourir de rire… »

Je serrai les poings.

« Zut ! »

Je relevai ma tête dans la direction vers laquelle elle s'était enfoui. Non, je n'allais pas laisser tout cela se finir ainsi, c'était hors de question ! Je n'avais même pas à réfléchir, je devais seulement suivre mon cœur et agir ! Pas le temps de discuter ou de me laisser abattre, ce n'était pas du tout le moment !

« Tu vas voir ! Moi aussi je peux courir vite ! »

Je n'eux que le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Arisa et de Saki avant que je ne me relève sans plus de cérémonie et que je ne me mette à courir. Il me fallait la rattraper, coûte que coûte !

_Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir si facilement !_

Je courrais derrière toi. Tu ne t'arrêtai pas, tu courrais le plus que tu pouvais dans le but de me fuir, je l'avais compris. Tout cela était ridicule, tu devais me laisser tout t'expliquer ! Toute cette situation était aberrante ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de me fuir, bien au contraire ! Mais non, j'étais décidé à ne pas te laisser faire ! Je ne te faciliterais en aucun cas la tâche, compte sur moi !

« Mais enfin ! »

_Je t'aime…_

_A en mourir._

Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être auprès de toi au plus vite !

« Arrête de courir comme ça ! Tu sors juste de l'hôpital ! »

C'était dangereux de te laisser partir ainsi alors que tu venais seulement de te remettre d'une blessure. Tu voulais donc m'éviter à ce point ? Au point de risquer ta santé ? Surtout que toute cette situation, ce quiproquo, n'a aucune raison d'être ! C'est simplement une énorme méprise. Cesse de tenter de m'échapper… Arrête je t'en prie…

Je courais toujours après toi. Je n'avais que toi en tête, je voulais te rattraper, réduire cette distance entre nous. Mais tu avais décidé de me compliquer la tache. D'un côté, je comprenais parfaitement ta réaction, après tout elle est tout à fait normale. Tu penses que je t'ai rejeté, tu souffres donc du simple fait de me voir, mais tu n'as aucune raison de faire cela, je t'assure.

Je gagnai peu à peu du terrain. Je mettais toute mon énergie et ma détermination à te rejoindre.

Passé près d'un lampadaire, je l'attrapai et me retrouvais pile face à toi. Tu semblais surprise et troublée, alors que moi je n'étais plus du tout confus. Je savais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin plus que tout. Et tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Et bien, la réponse est très simple : de toi. Oui, je n'ai besoin que de toi, rien d'autre ne m'est nécessaire, seulement de te savoir près de moi, à mes côtés…

« Tohru… »

Et là, ta réaction m'a encore pris de court. Tu m'as regardé… et tu as hurlé en reculant de nouveau loin de moi. Tu en as profité pour de nouveau prendre la fuite. Je n'y croyais pas : tu m'avais délibérément fui deux fois d'affilées, et j'avais fait des efforts inimaginables pour te rattraper en plus… J'ai une nouvelle fois été désabusé. Ce n'était pas possible, tu ne pouvais pas me faire le coup deux fois de suite tout de même… Mais si, on dirait bien que si !

Frappant le lampadaire, je relevai la tête.

Non, rien n'était encore jouer, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser partir ainsi.

Je te suivais donc. Cela devait une habitude, dis donc ! Je courrai. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi… Toi et moi… malgré que l'on ait mis nos sentiments de côté tout ce temps, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en étais intimement convaincu. Même si de ton côté tu penses que tout est fini, moi du mien je pense au contraire que tout ne fait que commencer. Et je suis prêt à faire des efforts… A faire des efforts pour toi… Pour nous... Oui, rien ne peut m'arrêter, pas même le fait que désormais tu ne tentes de te soustraire à ma présence.

Je t'ai finalement retrouvée assise sur un muret, au détour d'une petite ruelle.

Je m'approchai de toi. Malgré que tu n'essayes de le cacher, je voyais clairement les larmes coulées le long de tes joues. Cela me fit mal à l'intérieur de moi, comme un poignard qui s'enfoncerait lentement dans mon cœur fragilisé. Te voir ainsi m'était insupportable.

« Attends ! Attends… s'il te plait ! »

Tu cachais ton visage de ma vue, comme si tu ne voulais pas que je ne te vois dans cet état. Malgré tout, les larmes continuaient de couler, comme si tu ne pouvais ni les en empêcher, ni les retenir. Ton cœur saignait en ma seule présence, je le sentais comme une évidence. Mais je savais aussi que seul moi avait le pouvoir de faire cesser cette torture, que j'étais ton moyen de salut, que seul moi pouvait te sauver. C'était une grosse responsabilité mais j'étais définitivement prêt à l'assumer.

« Maintenant… Je… »

Je te voyais porter tes bras à ton visage, en te débattant contre tes larmes. Mais tu avais beau tout faire, rien ne les faisaient se tarir.

C'est pour cela que je me mis face à toi, et que je saisissais doucement ton bras. Te voir lutter contre toi-même par ma faute m'était difficile.

« Moi… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même… »

Ne libérant pas ton bras, je saisissais ta main pour la serrer à l'intérieur de la mienne. Ton contact m'était doux, réconfortant, apaisant… Mais surtout, tendre.

Submergé par le regret, je m'agenouillai devant toi, et décidai d'enfin tout éclaircir, de tout t'avouer. D'enfin mettre mes sentiments au clair. Tu avais le droit de savoir ce que je ressentais au fin fond de moi, au fin fond de cette carapace si solide que tu as su briser par la seule force de ta présence. Tu m'avais percé complètement à jour, et tu étais la seule qui m'avait fait ainsi m'ouvrir au monde extérieur, aux autres. Pour tout cela, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Tu es et resteras mon étoile du soir, celle que je suivrai malgré tout, même si le monde entier devait se dresser contre moi. Tu es ma raison d'avancer, car je sais que tu m'attends au bout de ce long chemin.

« Je n'ai fait que te demander d'écouter ce que j'avais à te dire ! De me pardonner ce que j'avais fait ! Pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé à ce que toi… tu pouvais ressentir… Je ne voulais pas… que l'on m'emmène loin de toi sans jamais avoir pu… te présenter mes excuses. »

Le visage souriant de Kyôko me revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

« Je voulais à tous prix… éviter… de commettre deux fois… 'la même erreur'.

Je voyais bien que tu voulais riposter, m'empêcher de te dire tout cela, mais je ne t'en laissais pas l'occasion. J'avais besoin que tu saches enfin tout ce qui me pèse depuis toutes ces années, ces remords qui me rongent… J'en avais besoin, il fallait que je te dise tout. Vraiment tout.

« Pardon… de t'avoir fait pleurer… de t'avoir fait souffrir. Pardon ! Mais… je t'en prie… juste pour cette fois… et rien que cette fois ! Laisse-moi une chance ! Parce que tout ce que je souhaite… c'est être avec toi ! Celle avec qui… j'ai envie de vivre… c'est toi ! Et personne d'autre ! »

Rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter.

« Parce que… je t'aime ! »

Je l'avais dit… enfin ! Quelle libération que de savoir que maintenant tu sais tout… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est plus léger, mon esprit plus serein. Quelle sensation agréable ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait un siècle que je ne me suis plus senti ainsi…

Tu restais silencieuse.

Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à une déclaration de ma part, probablement. Après tout, tu pensais que je t'avais rejeté le jour où tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments, juste avant d'avoir cette chute de la falaise. Ce jour-là, allongée au pied de cette falaise, je t'avais embrassé... Comment avais-tu pu croire que je te détestais si je t'ai embrassé ? Mais après tout, le principal est que tu t'en sois tirée… Dieu merci… Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais disparue ce jour-là ? Je n'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans toi, je l'avais compris à cet instant-là. Tu m'es essentielle. A quoi bon vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus ? Je n'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai la chance que tu sois encore près de moi, que je compte bien t'avouer mes sentiments. J'ai la sensation d'avoir trop longtemps vécu loin de toi, que désormais je n'ai plus l'envie de vivre séparé de toi. J'ai envie d'en profiter au maximum, de ne pas avoir de regrets.

J'attendais une réponse de ta part. Et elle ne tarda pas à venir. Ta voix incertaine me fit relever les yeux vers toi. Tu paraissais vraiment surprise, mais en même temps incrédule.

« Alors… ça veut dire… que… je… je vais pouvoir rester… à tes côtés ? C'est ça ? »

Ta réponse m'avait surpris également, mais la suite m'avait empli d'un sentiment de bonheur.

« Et… et même… glisser… ma main… dans la tienne ? C'est bien ça ? »

J'avais souri. Oui, tu avais tout à fait raison, c'est tout ce dont je rêvais. Et tu avais compris.

« Mais regarde… C'est déjà le cas ! »

Et bien oui, ma main serrait toujours la tienne, je n'avais pas voulu la lâcher. Alors tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rêver, c'était déjà bel et bien le cas ! Et je ne comptais pas la libérer de mon étreinte.

Des larmes emplirent tes yeux, et glissèrent sur tes joues. L'émotion te submergeait. Je me dis qu'avec le fait de croire à un rejet de ma part, t'avais fait envisager que tout cela serrait inaccessible pour toi, que jamais je ne ressentirais la même chose que toi. Que jamais je ne connaitrais la force d'un amour comme le notre. Mais tu te trompe… Je le connais ce sentiment… Celui qui me rend indestructible et si fort lorsque je suis près de toi…

« Ah… je… je suis… »

Tu ne pouvais même plus énoncer des pensées cohérentes, et cela me toucha davantage. Plongeant dans tes yeux, je m'inquiétais de voir tant de larmes dans ces prunelles que j'aimais tant. Je ne souhaitais pas te voir pleurer, cela m'était douloureux pour moi aussi. Alors je levai la main pour sécher tes pleurs.

J'en profitais pour me redresser à ta hauteur et déposer un doux baiser sur tes larmes. C'est vrai que j'en avais envie depuis la dernière fois que cela était arrivé… Notre précédent baiser avait hanté mes jours et mes nuits.

En me reculant, je vis ton air désorienté et ébahi. Je tenais à préciser quelque chose.

« Juste au cas où… C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse tous les deux ! »

« Quoi ? »

Tu paraissais choquée d'apprendre cela. Alors comme ça, tu ne te souvenais pas de ce baiser, au pied de la falaise ?

« Mais… Quand… Quand ça ? »

_Alors elle ne se souvient pas…C'est vrai qu'elle était à moitié inconsciente ! C'est un peu comme si je l'avais embrassé pendant son sommeil… _

« Excuse-moi mais… mais c'est arrivé quand ? »

« Essaie de t'en souvenir toute seule ! Parce que… c'est un peu vexant ! »

En disant cela je t'avais attrapé les mains pour te soulever et ainsi te remettre sur tes pieds.

« Ah ! D'accord ! »

Nous nous sommes longuement fixés. Tu avais l'air d'encore ne pas croire ce qu'il t'arrivait. C'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup d'un seul coup, mais quand même…

Puis une envie soudaine me prit, sans que je ne me l'explique.

« Est-ce que je peux… te prendre dans mes bras ? Même si… je me transforme tout de suite… On sera ensemble… Je sais qu'à cause de ce que je suis… je risque de te faire souffrir… »

Il fallait que tu saches qu'avoir une relation avec moi n'avait évidement pas que des bons côtés avec cette malédiction. Tu sais déjà tout bien sur, mais je n'étais pas certain que tu ais saisi l'ampleur de tout et de ce que cela représentait pour nous deux. Avoir une relation saine avec un membre des maudits de la famille Sôma présentait beaucoup de désavantage, comme tu peux te l'imaginer.

« Mais Kyô… Tu n'as pas encore compris que moi… je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

Ton sourire et ton visage rayonnant m'avaient complètement ébloui. Malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur notre chemin, tu sembles n'en avoir rien à faire. Tu arrivais à encore me surprendre, même après tout ce temps.

« Je t'adore… Kyô ! Et ce sentiment… me rend invincible ! »

Cette déclaration me toucha plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Même si ces mots paraissent basiques, pour moi ils représentent vraiment tout autre chose… la promesse d'un avenir ensemble, d'un amour comme on n'en voit rarement, et surtout d'un attachement profond pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je peux paraitre. Cette bête informe que je suis lorsque je ne porte pas mon bracelet… Mais non, toi tu as su accepter tous les aspects de qui je suis… Les bons comme les mauvais. Et pour ça, tu es la personne que je respecte le plus. Tu as un don rare pour voir les gens, cela est certain. Tu as eu un don, pour me voir moi tel que je suis réellement.

« Ah ! Euh… Moi aussi, je suis invincible. Je ne crains plus rien… puisque… tu es avec moi ! »

Je n'avais pu empêcher un sourire de prendre possession de mes lèvres. Ses mots provenaient du plus profond de mon cœur, je me savais invulnérable avec toi à mes côtés. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, je me sentais plus fort que jamais. Tu étais ma force, celle qui me donnait la volonté de vivre et de continuer à me battre. Je voulais plus que tout te protéger, protéger ce qui fait que tu es toi, celle que j'aime plus que ma vie et pour qui je ferais l'impossible. Tout cela, j'ai beau ne pas avoir la force ou le cran de te le dire de vive voix, mais il n'empêche que je le pense réellement.

T'avoir près de moi devenait un besoin irrépressible. J'attrapai doucement ton poignet et t'attirais dans mes bras. Je passai mes bras autour de toi, et me laissais envahir par l'exquise odeur de tes cheveux si doux. Je revivais. Tu te serrais à ton tour contre moi, au plus près de mon cœur. Après tout, cela était ta place, la place que je t'avais toujours réservée.

Nous sommes restés ainsi, enlacés, profitant de ce moment incomparable de douceur, et de tendresse.

Cependant, au bout d'un instant, réalisant la situation, nous rouvrîmes tous deux les yeux brusquement. La surprise était totale.

Hébétés, nous nous écartâmes lentement l'un de l'autre. Tu levas les yeux vers moi. J'y perçus une lueur d'inquiétude mais aussi de pure incompréhension. Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Quel était ce sentiment étrange ?

« Kyô ? »

Je me détournai de toi, te tournant légèrement le dos. J'avais un doute qui persistait, alors je décidais de faire la seule chose qui pourrait prouver ou non ce que je pressentais.

Je levai mon bras gauche, et de ma main droite j'arrachai d'un seul coup mon bracelet.

Attendant quelques secondes, je craignais de me transformer. Je priais pour que cela n'arrive pas, et ce fut le cas.

Je restai bouche-bée. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, tandis que la vérité me submergeait. Alors c'était cela…

J'entendis plus que je ne le vis, tes pleurs retentir, plus forts que jamais. Tu pleurais de soulagement et non de tristesse. Encaissant enfin la vérité, je me retournai soudainement vers toi. Je laissai une larme s'échapper. J'étais heureux que tout cela soit fini, mais en même temps… si triste. Cette séparation était vraiment difficile, plus que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'avais toujours pensé que ce jour-là je me sentirais soulagé, apaisé, et non éploré. Mais c'était bien le cas, j'étais peiné de cette séparation.

_Adieu._

Ma peine était trop grande, et la tienne me touchait également. Je me rapprochai de toi, et t'enlaçais avec plus de force qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'étais affligé de cette douleur, mais à la fois si soulagé d'un poids qui me pesait depuis tellement longtemps… Le poids de cette promesse. Cette promesse d'éternité. Promesse qui m'avait toujours enchainé au 'Dieu'. Promesse dont j'étais désormais libéré…

_Je veux que… tu pleures… avec moi…_

_Comme si ce jour était celui de notre venue au monde._

Après s'être calmés de tout cela, nous nous sommes tous deux précipités chez mon maitre. Arrivés là-bas en trombe, je n'ais eu aucun mot à prononcer. Je lui ai juste montré, avec émotion, mon poignet, désormais vide de tout bracelet.

Lorsqu'il a compris ce que cela signifiait, il a eu une réaction assez inattendue… Il m'a attiré contre lui, avec une émotion non contenue. Il semblait réellement heureux et tellement soulagé de voir que j'étais libéré de cette malédiction du Chat. Tohru, elle aussi, paraissait plus sereine et comblée… J'étais moi aussi transporté par la joie en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu m'enlever ce sentiment.

Nous fûmes rejoints par Hatsuharu, accompagné par Isuzu.

Et puis, Tohru sembla songer à quelque chose tout d'un coup. Elle tira sur le tissu de mon tee-shirt, et elle n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour que je comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers la porte d'une chambre. Arrivés devant celle-ci, Tohru en avant, nous attendîmes. Puis, une main apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celle-ci tira Tohru par son vêtement et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la chambre. Nous ne bougeâmes pas, quoique je restais légèrement confus face à tout cela. Mon maitre souriait, se moquant de ma réaction possessive. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Akito avait besoin de Tohru à cet instant-ci, et je le comprenais parfaitement.

Mon vœu venait d'enfin se réaliser, après des siècles d'enchainement, et j'avais beau ressentir de la tristesse, je n'en étais pas moins heureux…

Le Dieu, en nous libérant de cette promesse d'éternité, m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau qui soit : la liberté.

Je comptais en profiter plus que quiconque, Tohru à mes côtés. Rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer désormais…

J'étais libre, pour la première fois de ma vie.


End file.
